760
Laura finds herself foiled by Angelique, but makes one last, desperate attempt to trick Edward into giving her Jamison and Nora. Synopsis Teaser : A violent conflict rages within the great house of Collinwood between two supernatural forces. One determined to snuff out the lives of two young children, the other equally determined to save them. Only Barnabas Collins is aware that the safety of Jamison and Nora is vital to the whole future of the Collins family. Laura enters Jamison's room to wake him, but finds only a pile of clothes, and Angelique in the corner, laughing at her. Act I Laura is confused because she saw Angelique burn up, but Angelique explains she expected Laura to try and destroy her, so she made a doppleganger for Laura to destroy.This is how Angelique was in two places at once. Angelique notes Laura has little time to complete her mission and getting angry will only use up valuable energy. In the Drawing room, Edward and Barnabas discuss the children, who are safely hidden, and Laura. Edward believes Laura is insane, but not supernatural. Barnabas says he must believe she does have supernatural powers and that under no circumstances must any fire or flame be lit in the house tonight. Edward agrees to let him instruct the servants to this effect when Laura enters, demanding to speak to Edward and for Barnabas to leave. After Barnabas leaves she tells Edward she is leaving and he will never see her again, but first she wants to see the children. Edward refuses to allow it and Laura faints. Edward tells Barnabas to call for a doctor, but Barnabas says she will die before a doctor can arrive. Act II Laura is in Jamison's bed, talking in her sleep. When she awakens, she is sure Edward brought her here so Jamison could see her, but Edward says it was merely the closest room. Laura tells Edward she is cold and he says he will get her a blanket. When she tells him she wants a fire, he tells her he cannot because Barnabas forbid it. Laura asks when Barnabas became the Master of Collinwood and could Edward be so inhumane to refuse a dying person her last request. Edward agrees. In the East wing, Nora and Jamison try to get out of the room, but Edward has locked it from the outside and told them to stay there. Jamison wants to leave with their mother, but Nora wants her to stay with them at Collinwood. Jamison asks her if she wants to go back to the school with Rev. Trask and Nora emphatically says no. Jamison says if they stay there, they will have to go to the school, but if they go with their mother they will live in a land on a mountain-top where the Sun always shines. Back in Jamison's room, Edward stokes the fire and Laura asks him to prop her up so she can see it. He does so, then leaves. She calls into the fire for Jamison, asking where they are. Jamison shouts "East wing! In a locked room!" Nora asks who he is talking to, and Jamison says their mother will be with them soon. Edward returns to see Laura walking around. She tells him not to try and stop her, that she will have her children. Edward calls for Barnabas, but Laura disappears before Barnabas can arrive. The children see a fire light in the fireplace and know that Mother is on her way. Act III Barnabas and Angelique arrive and see the room empty except for Edward and the fire. Edward tells them where the children are, and they run out. Barnabas implores Angelique to use her powers. Angelique tells him she may not be able to do anything, but Barnabas asks her to please try. In the East wing, Laura's voice tells the children not to be afraid, and to bolt the door so no one can get to them before she does. Angelique starts an incantation, telling Laura she is now commanding her. Laura tells the children not to be afraid, she will be with them soon and they should run into her arms as soon as they see her. Angelique tells Laura she is summoning her enemy, Time, and when the children see her they will not know who she is, as she will appear as she really is, having lived century after century. When Laura becomes visible to the children, at first they are happy, but then they scream and recoil from her. She sees her arms and feels her face and knows she is appearing as a hag. She screams and is consumed by flame. Memorable quotes : Angelique: You should never underestimate the power of an enemy. ---- : Angelique: In whatever fiery world awaits you when you leave this one, you really should use more caution when choosing your enemies. ---- : Laura: There is nothing you can do to stop me now. Dramatis personae * ← Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins → * ← Louis Edmonds as Edward Collins → * ← Lara Parker as Angelique Bouchard Collins → * ← Diana Millay as Laura Collins * ← David Henesy as Jamison Collins → * ← Denise Nickerson as Nora Collins → Background information and notes Production * Final appearance of actress Diana Millay and the character Laura Collins. Story * Jamison and Nora are held in a locked room in the east wing of Collinwood. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Laura: (calls for Jamison). Bloopers and continuity errors * Jonathan Frid goes up halfway through the line, "Her powers are weakening, because her — well, her energy has been taken away from her. But she’s — she is well aware that… she’s desperate. She has very little time." * Jonathan Frid has trouble with the line, "Where do they have them — where do you have them hidden?" * While Jamison and Nora are talking a boom microphone shadow can be seen on the wall. * When Laura is consumed by flames, the camera shakes and the bottom of the superimposed flame effect is seen, revealing nothing below it. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 760 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 760 - Light Fuse and Get Away The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 7600760